After Party: One Shot
by UltimateSpidey
Summary: One-Shot, Tie-In to Homecoming Chapters 8 (After Party) and 9 (Morning After The Night Before. Just how did it transpire for Mary Jane Watson to have sexual intercourse with Sam Alexander that left the mystery in Homecoming Chapters 8 & 9?


**_After Party_**

**One-Shot**

After the fiasco with 10 super villains, which resulted in the destruction of the gymnasium and put a damper on a good Homecoming, the group went back to Peter's house for the after party. Whilst walking back to Peter's house, Peter and Ava were holding hands and so too were Sam and Mary Jane. Whilst Luke and Danny were busy chatting away at the news of the new and upcoming Grand Theft Auto V game, Flash and Liz began talking about their mutual respect for Spider-Man.  
**FLASH:** He's so awesome. The way he flips and jumps and then kicks the bad guys butt is so amazing.  
**LIZ:** Yeah. I love the fact that he'll do anything to help people no matter how dangerous it is to him. I, for one, don't believe any of the shit that J. Jonah Jameson says about him. He and his team are real heroes and way cooler than the Avengers and Fantastic Four.  
**FLASH:** Here here!  
Peter had been listening to this conversation for a while and at this remark, he smiled to himself.

* * *

Once back at Peter's house, Peter began calling for his Aunt. After no reply, he found a note explain that his Aunt May had to leave unexpectantly. However, May being the greatest person in the world, according to Spidey's team, had left them a mountain of beer in the fridge. It was almost like she knew Peter would bring some friends back.

Peter handed everyone a drink and they sat down in the living room. For a while, they just chatted amongst themselves about anything really but after, what Sam considered too long of a 'chit chat' he suggested playing Dare.  
**PETER:** Yeah that might actually be fun. Ava, Sam, Danny and Luke... Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?  
The 5 teens left the living room and went into the kitchen.  
**PETER:** Right, since their alcohol involved and we're going to play Dare, let's not use any of our powers that will risk exposing our identities, agreed?  
They all nodded in agreement and went back into the living room, except Sam who went in the fridge and to grab everyone some more beer. As he got the beer out, he noticed something screwed up on the floor. He picked it up and read it to himself.  
"Be safe Peter ;)"  
He giggled to himself at the sight of the winky face and noticed that the cupboard where May kept the medicine was slightly open. He peeked inside and saw the box of condoms. He opened it and grabbed a couple, which he pocketed, and carried the beer into the living room, before going and sitting next to MJ.

* * *

After a while, Ava got dared to strip and Peter had dragged her upstairs.  
The rest continued with their game and somehow Sam had been Dared to finger MJ. They went into the toilet and MJ sat on it. He began kissing her and slipped his hand up her dress. As his fingers touch her underwear, she let out a small moan. She took off her underwear and allowed him to penetrate her with his index and second finger. After a while, and a lot of moaning, she said the two words that made Sam's heart bet faster.  
**MJ:** Fuck Me!  
Sam don't need telling twice, he took of his trousers and his penis grew. She grabbed his penis and started to stroke it and he moaned at the sensation. He reached in his pocket and took out one of the condoms he got earlier. He slipped it on and gently thrusted against his girlfriend. She moaned with every thrust until 30 minutes later, she screamed.  
**MJ:** Sam, I'm gonna c-cum!  
**SAM:** Me t-too baby  
They then climaxed and Sam looked down.  
**SAM:** MJ, you're bleeding  
**MJ:** Well this was my first time.  
**SAM:** Mine too, you was fabulous.  
**MJ:** That was amazing Sam, thank you.  
They kissed again and cleared up the mess.  
When they left the bathroom, Luke and Danny were already asleep. So too were Flash and Liz, who was sleeping on Flash's muscular torso.  
They sat down and Sam put his used condom on the floor next to him, intending to throw it away then he next needed an excuse to go near the bin.  
A little while later, Peter had come down stairs after what Sam and MJ had presumed to be 'foreplay'. As he was about to go back up stairs, Sam spoke.  
**SAM:** Hey Pete, we all heard you and Ava earlier. It sounded like you were killing her or something.  
MJ let out a little squeal.  
**PETER:** Yeah, because you know what you were doing I you were in my shoes.  
Sam started to laugh along with MJ.  
**PETER:** What are you two laughing ab...  
What he saw on the floor next was disturbing, well in his eyes anyway. The used condom.  
**PETER:** It was you two? You did it down here? Where everyone could see?  
**SAM:** What? No! I'm crazy not stupid. We did it in the toilet  
He gave another smirk and MJ just rolled on the floor laughing her head off.  
**SAM:** Hey sorry about opening you box of johnnies, it was a spur of the moment thing.  
**PETER:** Who? What? When? HOW!?  
Before Sam could answer, Ava yelled down.  
**AVA:** Peter Parker! Don't you dare leave me waiting!  
Peter looked at Sam for an explanation.  
**SAM:** Another time, perhaps?  
And with that Peter ran back upstairs.  
MJ laughed as Peter was ordered around by Ava.  
**SAM:** Don't you get ideas missy. No one orders Sam Alexander around.  
She gave him a stern but playful look which read: Challenge Accepted.  
**MJ:** Well Mr Alexander, you can put that Johnny in the bin and fetch me a snack.  
Sam obediently replied and got up off the floor.  
**SAM:** Yes Ma'am.  
He entered the kitchen, dumped the condom in the bin and invaded the cupboards. He grabbed a bag of crisps and went back to the living room. He handed her the bag and sat back down.  
**SAM:** So, you got any plans for the next couple of days?  
**MJ:** Well actually, I've got another interview with J. Jonah Jameson on Sunday. He's looking for a journalist 'slash' reporter and a new photographer. I'm gonna apply for the first option.  
**SAM:** Hey, when me, Luke, Ava and Danny were living here for a while, we got on Peter's computer and looked at some of his photographs. He's actually quite good... You know for Peter.  
They both laughed and snuggled next to each other.


End file.
